L'histoire de la fille de Garrick, Sophia Ollivander
by Mimie-Amadeus
Summary: Sophia est la fille de Garrick Ollivander. Elle est à Serdaigle en sixième année. Et cette année, tout va changer pour elle. Contiendra du Severus Snape X OC et du Lucius Malefoy X OC. (Résumé tout nul mais j'en ferai un mieux quand ma fiction sera finie :) )
1. Chapter 1

**/ ATTENTION ! Cette fiction ne respecte pas les livres de J. K. Rowling ! Je reprends uniquement les personnages, leurs caractères (en tous cas du mieux que je peux) et l'univers MAIS je ne respecte absolument pas les bornes chronologiques de la saga, et je ne reprends pas (ou du moins, pas dans la totalité) les actions des romans. Par exemple, dans cette fiction, Luna est arrivé la même année qu'Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et les autres. Autrement dit, si vous cherchez une fiction qui respecte bien l'histoire d'Harry Potter, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous. Merci de votre compréhension /**

 **.**

 **.**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Harry et sa bande sont maintenant en sixième année à Poudlard.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux Weasley et d'autres Gryffondors entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Il est midi.

Luna Lovegood et Sophia Ollivander sortirent de cours et allèrent s'asseoir, non pas à leur table avec les autres Serdaigle mais elles s'incrustèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Luna s'installa aux côtés de Ron qui lui laissa une place tandis que Sophia s'installa entre les deux jumeaux Weasley avec qui le courant passait très bien, notamment quand il s'agissait de faire rire la galerie.

.

\- Alors cette matinée ? Questionna Harry, assis entre Ron et Hermione.

\- Sophia s'est fait punir par Severus Rogue encore une fois, répondit Luna de sa voix monochrome.

.

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard avec la Bleue-et-Bronze assise entre eux qui buvait son jus de citrouille.

.

\- Encore ?!

.

Sophia haussa les épaules sans dire un mot, visiblement insensible aux punitions qu'elle collectionnait entre ses différents coups en solo ou avec les jumeaux.

.

\- De toutes façons, je vais devoir négocier, je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard ce week-end, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Parce que je dois aider mon père à la boutique.

\- Les affaires ne marchent pas bien ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Si, au contraire. Seulement, il doit partir en déplacement ce week-end afin de trouver de nouveaux crins de licorne et comme il ne peut pas fermer la boutique, c'est moi qui le remplace provisoirement, sourit-elle.

.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant un moment avant que le Trio d'Or ne se lève afin d'aller en cours de métamorphose. Les jumeaux restèrent un peu, apparemment pas pressés d'aller en cours de botanique. Luna se leva en même temps que Sophia, suivies pas les jumeaux qui se décidèrent à retourner en cours.

Les Serdaigle n'avaient pas cours avant un moment, aussi Luna proposa qu'elles aillent se balader dans la Forêt Interdite mais Sophia refusa. Elle devait d'abord régler cette histoire avec Rogue avant tout et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à nouveau collée par Rusard et à devoir nettoyer un énième cachot. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent donc.

Sophia arriva au cachot où se trouvait le laboratoire de Rogue. Elle inspira longuement avant de toquer à la porte. Une voix lointaine lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle découvrit Rogue penché au-dessus d'une malle de potions au fond de la pièce, cherchant visiblement une fiole bien précise. Il se releva et fit face en soupirant à la jeune Serdaigle.

.

\- Miss Ollivander. Une nouvelle heure de colle ne vous aura-t-elle pas suffit ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrais pas venir à l'heure de colle samedi prochain.

\- Voyez-vous cela, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

\- Mon père voudrait que je garde le magasin ce week-end pendant son absence, sourit-elle.

\- Bien évidemment… Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit votre bonne foi ?

\- Vous pourrez passer me voir à la boutique si vous le voulez.

.

Le directeur des Serpentards et la petite excentrique se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que ce « jeu » durait entre eux. Un jeu de quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour gagner quoi ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se défier de par leurs regards. En cours, ils agissaient normalement mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls, un doux parfum de défi flottait entre eux. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot.

.

\- Nous verrons cela… Bon. Je repousse votre heure de colle miss Ollivander mais que cela ne se reproduise pas, concéda le professeur.

.

Sophia esquissa un sourire avant de le remercier du bout des lèvres. Son regard se posa sur la malle.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Les Serdaigle, vous êtes trop curieux, râla Rogue. Cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Ils n'y a pas que les Serdaigle qui sont curieux ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Certains Serdaigle sont plus ou moins curieux que d'autres et d'autres élèves de Serpentard sont encore plus curieux que moi. Cette idée de vouloir attribuer telle ou telle caractéristique à une maison… c'est tout simplement n'importe quoi.

.

Severus regarda la demoiselle en soupirant. Il trouvait ses remarques déplacées et chercha un moyen de lui clouer le bec pour de bon.

.

\- Citez-moi un élève autre que de votre maison qui soit aussi excentrique que vous ou miss Lovegood.

.

La Bleue-et-Bronze réfléchit.

.

\- Ne cherchez pas, il n'y en a pas. Cette réflexion est aussi inutile que certaines de vos remarques. Au revoir miss Ollivander.

.

Ne la laissant pas répliquer, le professeur des potions la mit à la porte. Bougonne d'avoir été traitée ainsi, Sophia préféra partir et rentra dans son dortoir. Elle sortit un livre sur la fabrication artisanale de baguettes et se plongea dans sa lecture. Vivement ce week-end. Elle avait hâte de revoir son père, même si ce ne serait que brièvement, et de se retrouver dans ce vieux magasin qu'elle aimait tant.

.

.

 **NDA: Voilà, j'espère que ce (petit) chapitre vous aura plu (même si il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ;) ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les revews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA: Hello internet people ! Voici donc la suite de ma modeste fanfic, en espérant que vous aimerez ... ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sophia passa le pas de la porte de la petite boutique éclairée à la lueur de quelques bougies. Le magasin n'était pas encore ouvert. Une voix d'homme d'un certain âge se fit entendre.

.

\- C'est fermé, repassez dans une demi-heure.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Je peux m'en aller si tu préfères ! Taquina la jeune fille d'une voix faussement indignée.

.

Le vieil homme fit glissé son échelle sur laquelle il se tenait jusqu'au bout de l'étagère pour voir sa chère fille en uniforme de Serdaigle, sa valise à la main.

.

\- Oh ma petite Sophia ! Tu es déjà là ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

\- Le Poudlard Express avait de l'avance.

.

Garrick Ollivander descendit de l'échelle pour aller embrasser sa fille qui souriait, heureuse d'être rentrée. Il l'accompagna à l'arrière-boutique.

.

\- Je travaillais sur une baguette dont le propriétaire doit passer aujourd'hui mais l'heure tourne et je crains ne pas avoir le temps de faire les dernières vérifications, je dois partir en Roumanie.

\- En Roumanie ?! Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de crins de licorne ?

\- Si, mais j'ai utilisé mes dernières ventricules de dragons hier donc je vais devoir faire un détour. Je suis désolé ma puce…

\- Non, c'est rien t'inquiète pas… Vas-y vite, je vais les faire moi tes vérifications.

\- Merci, tu es un ange ma chérie !

.

Garrick embrassa une dernière fois Sophia avant de sortir de la boutique. Une fois qu'il fut partit, la Bleue-et-bronze soupira tristement. Son père travaillait énormément ces temps-ci. Elle craignait qu'il ne s'épuise, alors elle s'efforçait de l'épauler au mieux. Elle alla d'abord monter ses affaires dans sa chambre, au-dessus du magasin et pour se changer. Elle enfila une longue jupe violette avec des salamandres colorées de plusieurs couleurs qui se baladaient sur la jupe ainsi qu'un chemisier orange à dentelle bariolée et des boucles d'oreilles dépareillées, l'une longue avec des plumes colorées et l'autre très courte et simple, les deux issues de deux paires bien distinctes, à la base. Elle descendit à nouveau à l'arrière-boutique et se mit au travail.

Elle prit entre ses doigts agiles et fins la baguette noire et l'analysa minutieusement. Voyons… Du bois d'orme, un cœur avec des ventricules de dragon, de taille 45,72 cm. Chaque baguette était unique et les Ollivander étaient connus pour leurs mémoires exceptionnelles. Tous les anciens propriétaires du magasin se souvenaient de chaque baguette qu'ils avaient vendue et pouvaient aisément sortir leurs constitutions, l'année de la vente mais aussi le nom du sorcier propriétaire. C'était un exercice auquel se pliait régulièrement Sophia afin d'être à la hauteur de la réputation familiale. Elle crut se souvenir qui en était le propriétaire de cette baguette mais sa mémoire des visages était loin d'être aussi impressionnante que celle de son père. Elle finit par se dire que ce n'était pas bien grave et qu'elle pourrait toujours se souvenir du propriétaire quand il viendrait chercher sa baguette dans la journée. Elle débuta ses vérifications de manière précise dans une pièce isolée (au cas où la baguette soit justement mal réglée). Quelques temps plus tard, la sonnette de la boutique retentit. S'ensuivit une voix de jeune homme.

.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Sophia en sortant d'un rayon. Oh Ron ! Sourit-elle avant d'aller saluer le rouquin.

\- Salut Sophia. Sourit mal à l'aise (mais aussi content) le benjamin Weasley face à l'entrain de son amie. Je voulais savoir combien coûtait une réparation de baguette ?

\- Ben, ça dépend de l'état de la baguette et des composants.

.

Ron lui tendit sa baguette cassée en deux. Sophia grimaça. Peu importe les composants, rien que la réparation coûterait aux alentours de trois Gallions et elle connaissait la richesse de son ami. Alors qu'elle allait parler, les jumeaux débarquèrent.

.

\- Sophia ! T'as échappé à Rogue alors ?!

\- Attendez les gars, là ! C'est une discussion sérieuse, grogna Ron.

\- Alors… du bois de saule et des crins de licorne pour la fabrication du cœur… Des crins de licorne ? Pourtant ce matériau est peu sujet aux blocages ?

.

Ron rougit, mal à l'aise.

.

\- Elle s'est cassée quand je suis tombé… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah je vois ! Bon alors, il doit me rester juste ce qu'il faut de crins de licorne mais la réparation coûte au moins trois voire quatre Gallions pour les composants en plus…

\- Tant que ça ?!

\- Ben oui, tu l'as explosé ta baguette là ! … Bon, si tu me laisses te la réparer, je te la fais à moitié prix, vu que je n'ai pas encore mon diplôme.

\- Mais t'as le droit de faire ça ?! S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

\- Oui mais je ne garantis pas que le résultat soit exceptionnel…

\- Tu te sous-estimes ! En baguette t'es la meilleure de Poudlard !

\- Ollivander oblige !

.

Les quatre étudiants riaient lorsque les jumeaux se rappelèrent subitement du pourquoi ils étaient là.

.

\- Ah Sophia, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur. Fais attention, on a croisé Rogue en venant, il risquerait de venir ici !

\- Ben y a aucun problème, je ne bouge pas, il ne me fait pas peur à moi, lança la jeune Serdaigle aux trois Gryffondor. Où est passé ce magnifique courage commun à tous ceux de votre maison, ironisa-t-elle.

.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps avant de partir. Ron avait payé en avance et Sophia lui promis sa baguette pour lundi matin. Elle retourna dans l'arrière-boutique lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Elle posa la baguette de Ron sur la table avant de revenir sur ses pas, croyant que les garçons avaient oublié quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée mais ne vit personne. Lorsque soudain elle se retourna pour repartir au travail, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme à la longue chevelure blonde claire et son air si froid. Lucius Malefoy. Tout devint subitement limpide dans la tête de la jeune fille. Orme et ventricules de dragon. Evidement.

.

.

 **NDA: Et voilà ! :D Bon, je sais que je vous avais promis des chapitres plus longs mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si je faisais plus de chapitres mais qui soient plus courts. Après, c'est à vous de me dire ? Ce chapitre correspond à 2 pages sur Word, dites-moi ce que vous préférez dans les reviews: plus de chapitres qui soient courts ou moins de chapitres mais qu'ils soient plus long ?**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :)**

 **Bisouuus**


	3. Un petit mot sur mon absence

Hello tout le monde !

Un petit message pour vous dire que déjà non je ne suis pas morte, c'est juste que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire… Mais je continue de réfléchir à mon histoire ! Or il se trouve que je suis une « écrivaine à méthode », autrement je dois avoir toute l'histoire pour bien écrire ! Et là, il me manque la fin, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée alors ça m'embête… Mais je réfléchis et je compte reposter bientôt !

J'ajoute de plus que je suis en train de prévoir une trilogie d'OS sur le Lucissa, j'ai presque fini le premier ! Merci à Anna pour son petit message disant qu'elle trouvait cela dommage que je n'ai pas fini l'histoire, ça m'a fait très plaisir et poussé à reprendre l'écriture !

Enjoy les gens ! :D


End file.
